Revenge
by Tominus
Summary: It was a peaceful night in the town of bikini bottom, but then peace I disturbed when something, someone had taken over our loved Sponge, SpongeBob Squarepants. Dose have a bit of Spandy, (just like all my other stories)
1. Attack

This is a new story that I have had in my head, I actually thought about this when I drew a pic, i might show it later in the story, I didnt really know how to put this until now, so I hope you enjoy this.

SBR

It was a nice peaceful day, almost everyone in Bikini Bottom was happy, especially our two friends SpongeBob Squarepants, and Sandra Cheeks. The two friends almost always hung out together, which must have been the reason why most fish thought they were more than friends, it was true they were more than friends, they were best friends. Sure there were times where they needed each other, or wanted each other, they secertly loved eachother, but it wasnt really a secert because most fish knew they liked each other. Spongebob and Sandy loved each other, more than science and krabby pattys, and thats alot. The one thing thats holding back the truth is fear, fear of being hurt, or losing one of your important friend over a dumb feeling. They would never hurt each other, on purpose. Well maybe tonight that would all change.

It was late, and every bikini bottomite was asleep. Spongebob was dreaming about jellyfishing, and krabby pattys, and Sandy? but his dream vanished as he awoke to a strange feeling in his gut, and then oddly his bedroom door opened slowly, and creepy like. Who or what was coming in his room, and why here? at this time? and why? SpongeBob was holding his blanket close, "whos there" he said in a shaky manor, the door stopped opening, he couldnt see anything, "Gary, is that you?" he looked down and he wasnt there. Spongebob is scared out of his mind, but being the man he got out of his bed, which he soon would realize it was a terrible mistake.

When Spongebob jumped down to investigate the situation, something happend. Someone, something attacked him, he screamed and bumped against things to try to get it off, but it wouldnt budge. Spongebob was so scared, he clawed at it, ripping at his skin, and actually tarring some away. he screamed at it, "Who are you, what do you want?" , "Revenge!" it yelled, and then Spongebob yelled in fright, "Help!" he now knew who it was, it was his abrasive side, and he was seeking revenge on him, "there is no help" it said back.

Squidward had been awoken by spongebob's yelling, and being like him self, he thought it was Spongebob being spongebob, annoying. Squidward opened his window and shouted, "Spongebob it is 3 in the moring, people are trying *yawn* to sleep!" "Squidward, help" Spongebob yelled, "Help yourself!, now be *yawn* quite" and with that he slammed the window shut. Spongebob however was fading, quickly, soon there would be no more, and sure enough he finally gave out, and the abrasive side took over his body.

Well this has been a handy dandy time, well till next time.


	2. Sandy

Heres the new chapter of Revenge, in the previous chapter Spongebob's abrasive side had attacked him, taking over his little yellow body. Well enjoy the new chapter.

8N|

The abrasive side had won the battle and now there was no more Spongebob, the only thing that was left was his surface. Making it look as if were the real Spongebob, when it wasnt, and this time the Abrasive side had a plan. His plan was to be a hudge jerk, worse than what he had been before, and maybe even worse, this time he planned to make it where he never had another friend.

Once he took the sponge down he stood up and brushed himself off ," Thats that, now his friends, but who should be the first?" he thought for a moment, he walked around the room, and he looked at a wall, "Aw ha, got it, first one will be the squirrel, since she is clearly the one she loves" he said to himself, while looking at a pitcure of Spongebob and Sandy, and there was clearly some hearts drawn around the squirrel, one big red heart on her body followed by two other smaller hearts drawn around it.

Spongebob (abrasive side) walked out of the pineapple house, and on ward to Sandy's house. He didnt know what he was going to do but he knew that he'd think of something when he got there.

(Arriving at Sandy's)

Spongebob arrived at Sandy's house, he walked into the airlock, placed his helmet on his head, and waited for Sandy to open the door. Sandy had came out of her house, happy to see the sponge. Sandy opened the door, "Hello Spongebob, what brings you here?" Spongebob took a second to speak, she was different from the last time he had seen her, "oh, just wanted to see you," "Well alright, well you got your helmet on so come on in" "Alright," he walked into the dome, he liked what he saw, he hadnt seen her half naked before, only in her space suit. Spongebob sat down, he had an idea.

Sandy had come back out of her tree house she made her famous texas tea and cookies, he ate a few, and sipped a few, all while staring at the young mammal, 'yes, thats what I'll do, but I have to wait for the right moment' he thought. (Since Spongebob's abrasive side had liked what he had saw ou can imagine what his plan was).

(0.0)

Spongebob was still staring at Sandy, Sandy had noticed that he was so she was a little pink, "uh, Spongebob? whats on your mind buddy?" Sandy was watching him, he looked down, and than looked up, and stood up. Sandy was shocked, 'what is he doing?, somethings not right' just than Spongebob jumped on top her from across the table. He knocked her off the table, and pinned her down. Sandy was scared, "Sp, spongebob what," than she noticed something differnt, Spongebob's eyes were red, and glowing, his eyes were not longer blue, but red, and around his red eye it was glowing red. Spongebob laughed, "What cat got your touge?" "Spongebob! get off of me" he laughed again, "not until Im done," Sany than grew more frightened, she struggled and tryed to get lose but found it impossible, "Spongebob, please" Sandy now had tears in her eyes, "There is no Spongebob, Spongebob's gone" "What do you mean?" "Oh come on, tell me you havent noticed a little bit" "Spongebob please" "Spongebob please" he mocked her, "you are so cute when you struggle" Spongebob leant in towards Sandy's face, there Sandy had a chance, she head butted him, and kicked him in his jewels, and pushed him off her.

Sandy than got up and ran, "You bitch" Spongebob yelled. Spongebob got up and ran towards Sandy who was still running, but she tripped, Spongebob was closer, and he started to walk, and he stood over Sandy, and grinned, "Got you now," he reached his hand down and picked her up from her throat, and held her above his head to where her feet were off the ground, she struggled, "Spongebob, please," Spongebob than pushed her against the tree, and spoke into her ear, " I told you, there is no Spongebob" Spongebob than leaned his body against hers.

(0.0)

Spongebob had Sandy pinned up against her tree, and he was going to do something unthinkable to her, but then something happens. By the picnic table there was miror, and in the miror was Spongebob, the blue eyed boy. He was watching the whole thing, he was trying to get out of it, he was wanting to save Sandy. When Spongebob was banging on the glass it broke, and the abrasive side Spongebob felt something enter his body, and he knew what it was, "Oh no," he spoke, but he knew that he was still powerful, and so he didnt worry to much, but than the feeling came back but it was stronger and painful, the abrasive side of Spongebob let go of Sandy for a moment, but the moment ended the feeling went away, and he went back to what he was doing, he knew he had to hurry up before the Spongebob inside him came out, so the abrsive side rose his fist, ready to strike Sandy. Sandy closed her eyes preparing for the worse, but then she felt something on her lips, she opened her eyes to see Spongebob kissing her, Spongebob opend his eyes, and when he did they were blue. He looked at what he was doing, and seen that his hands were around her neck. Spongebob than quickly let her go, he examined his hands, which were shaking, infact his whole body was shaking with guilt, and then he looked down at Sandy, who was sitting on the floor coughing, "S,s, Sandy, Im so sorry," Spongebob was now crying, and then he turned around and ran out of the treedome, and home. Sandy watched him go.

Well this is the end of this chapter


End file.
